Laurie Faber (Last Will)
Laurie Faber (Shawn Huff) was the hidden main villainess from the 2011 film Last Will. She was a lawyer and the best friend of Hayden Emery (the film's main protagonist). The film's events have Hayden being framed for the murder of her wealthy new husband, Frank Emery, by his brothers Joseph and Virgil, who were plotting to take control of the company and all of Frank's fortune. As Hayden worked to expose her brother-in-laws, Laurie served as one of Hayden's attorneys, along with Hayden's brother Michael Palmer. But unbeknownst to Hayden and Michael, Laurie was Joseph's secret lover who not only conspired with him in his plot to take over Frank's company and fortune, but was also directly responsible for killing Frank. On the night in question, Hayden had snuck into her house to see Frank, but fled upon seeing Laurie drive up in Joseph's car (believing the driver to be Joseph himself). After making sure Hayden was gone, the evil Laurie went about killing Frank by injecting him with succinylcholine. Judge Garner, who was presiding over Hayden's case, was blackmailed into ruling in the Emery brothers favor due to him being a part of the illicit boy's club they ran, with Laurie's chastising remarks regardign Garner after he killed himself in response to being confronted by Dt. Sloan for his collusion revealing to Hayden that Laurie was involved in the scheme. She also deduced while confronting Laurie over drinks that she set Michael up to be assaulted when he went to the Seventh Street Casino to confront bartender/illegal notary Crystal Stringer for her role in doctoring Frank's final will, as well as arranging for Belinda DeNovi (Joseph and Virgil's attorney) to be murdered when she dropped the case and made plans to tell Hayden about Laurie's status as a mole. After initially trying to deflect the accusations, Laurie confessed, claiming that Joseph would've killed her had she not helped him and accusing Hayden of "getting greedy" by continuing to fight against her brother-in-laws' scheme. It was soon after that Joseph entered the room and held Hayden at gunpoint, at which point he revealed Laurie as his lover by kissing her hand as Hayden came to realize her friend's true treacherous nature. When Hayden blasted Laurie for being an accomplice to murder, Laurie revealed to Hayden how she had actually killed Frank herself, claiming to Hayden that despite her actions, she had liked Frank a lot, and when asked by Hayden why she betrayed her, the villainess claimed that Joseph was giving her a chance to get "more than just a paycheck". Laurie became angry at Hayden for insinuating that Joseph saw her as nothing more than a henchwoman, while revealing that she planned to paint Hayden as depressed after Joseph killed her so that they could stage her death as a suicide. Laurie also denied Hayden's belief that Joseph was planning to double cross her to have the money to himself, only for Joseph to prove Hayden right when he proceeded to kill his lover with a shot to the head. Gallery Laurie Faber Murder.png|Laurie poisoning Frank Emery Laurie Faber Joseph.png|Laurie with Joseph following her villainous reveal Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Betrayed Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Killed By Ally Category:Killed By Lover Category:Lawyer Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Poison Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot